


New beginning

by Echo_D



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_D/pseuds/Echo_D
Summary: It's your first day working as cataloger at Louvre Museum. You meet someone on your way home.A/N - My first time writing in English. Sorry for mistakes.





	1. Chapter 1

Although you were in the middle of a big city, you could smell fresh air blowing by you, the sun was shining, autumn as it supposed to be and there you were, in front of the Louvre Museum. You couldn't believe your own eyes. Finally in Paris.

You were offered a job in the earlier part of this year and couldn't say no. Not that your old job was awful or anything, working in libraries was good, but an opportunity to catalog art in one of the biggest museums in the world cannot be ignored. Needless to say that traveling and actually living in a different city seemed to be exciting. After some arrangements you made in the summer, you packed important things and left London.

\---

You were following a man, who showed you your new office and then gave you a little inform tour on where is what. You were mesmerized by the work of art that the Louvre is. After the tour you thanked your guide and went about your business for the remaining part of the day.

Evening was close, the Louvre was closed to the public for a few minutes now and you were about to end your day too, grabbing your things and heading to the exit. As you walked to the doors you've noticed a conversation between two curators. You almost didn't stop but then you've looked for the second time to the pair and couldn't look away anymore. 

There was a man and a woman talking about some big collection that is supposed to arrive next month. But you didn't care about collections, not when this beautiful woman was speaking. She looked familiar, but you couldn't place her. 

The two said their goodbyes and you still stood there. When you came back to your senses it was too late. The woman noticed you staring. Awesome. You smiled and tried to continue on your way out, tried not to be more awkward, when you heard "Excuse me, you're our new hire, aren't you?" and turned around.

"Yeah, yes, I am. The new librarian knowledge." 

"Cataloging of the art collections, if I remember correctly," the woman in front of you smiled. "My name is Diana Prince. I am curator of the Greek, Etruscan, and Roman Antiquities."

"I'm Y/N Y/S/N, nice to meet you," you answered and handed Diana your hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she said and shook your hand firmly, "I hope you're going to like it here."

"I already know I will," you replied and put your biggest smile on. Diana smiled back and then went back to her business. You turned around, smiled to yourself and went out. 

Back in London you made sure to find an apartment not too far from work, which now allowed you to walk to your new home by foot and enjoy the autumn in Paris. You made a stop to buy some groceries, so you could make yourself small and quick dinner. After you ate and relaxed in front of the TV you thought to yourself that this is going to be a good change in your life, one you needed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few weeks since you've moved to Paris and working in Louvre turned out to be everything you wished for. Amazing art, a little bit of challenge for your cataloging knowledge because you worked in more than one department, kind people and the best thing - you could enjoy the city every day, even though you still haven't been sightseeing yet.

At the end of one Friday you were standing in a hallway, making plans with some of your colleagues, when you heard your name. You turned your head and saw Ms. Prince. "I'm gonna text you the details, see you tomorrow," you said to the group and went to Ms. Prince. 

"Hi, what can I do for you, Ms. Prince."

"There's going to be a new exhibition in my department and we need someone to make sure all of our collections are in catalogue. Since my coworker is on a business trip, I would be grateful if you could help me with that, Y/N." 

"Of course," you answered "starting next week?"

"Yes, thank you, I'll send you the details."

"Okay," you said "I'm looking forward to working together, Ms. Prince."

"Me too," and before Ms. Prince walked away she smiled and added "and please, call me Diana." You nodded.

Back at home you answered few work e-mails, called your friends and family back in London and went to bed.

\---

On Monday morning you were back at work, did some of your usual stuff and then you went to find Diana's coworkers. They were in a hall that was prepared for the new exhibition, so you said 'Good morning' to everyone and joined them. Diana showed up after few minutes.

"Good morning everybody, the exhibition starts on Thursday, we have 3 days to finish this. Let's get to work." Diana stated and went straight towards you, "Y/N, I see you already know what to do."

"Yeah, your coworkers brought me up to speed." you replied.

"Good. Continue then." she said and went to do her part of the job.

The work went well, you and the team had everything done by Wednesday afternoon, just some final touches were necessary. After work Diana insisted on a small celebration for the team, over a dinner, at a restaurant nearby.

The restaurant was quiet, gently lit and cozy. You clicked with the people from Diana's team really well, so the evening was good. After the dinner the coworkers started to leave one by one until it was just you and Diana. Over the 3 days you grew fond of her. You learned that she's generously kind, hard-working and intelligent woman. And really really beautiful, actual goddess.

"I had a great time working with you and your team, Diana," you started a conversation, "I believe the exhibition is going to be a hit."

"Yes, I believe it is," she replied, "Thank you again, for helping us."

"It was my pleasure." you smiled and looked into her big brown eyes for a little bit longer than you anticipated. When you realized, you looked away really quick, grabbing your wine glass. 

"So, may I ask you Y/N, what brought you to Louvre?" Diana said.

You didn't want to get too much into details, so you told her about your past work experience, little bit about your family and that you needed a change, needed to do something for yourself, so when this opportunity arrived, you took it. After you told Diana your story, she told you hers. Although she didn't say much about her past, you've learned that she's working here for quite a while now and she's also a humanitarian. 

The evening came to an end. You enjoyed Diana's company too much for it to be over. 

"So Y/N, what are your plans for the weekend," Diana asked as the two of you were heading to the door. 

"Well, I'm embarrassed to admit it but I haven't been sightseeing yet." 

"Oh, you're going to love the sights here, they are marvelous." she stated.

"Yeah, I'm excited to finally see the wonders of this city," you replied and few silent seconds after added, "I, uhm, I had a really good time today Diana."

"Me too," then she playfully asked, "may I borrow your cell phone?"

You stared at her curiously for a while but gave it to her anyway. She typed something on it and gave it back to you. 

"In case you needed a tour-guide," she said with a smirk, "goodnight, Y/N."

"Um, goodnight." you uttered as you watched Diana get into a taxi.

_"What just happened,"_ you thought while staring at your screen with a new contact that said simply - D.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday and Friday came by quickly and the exhibition was, indeed, a hit. You were so glad the tourists visited it a lot, Diana's team put a lot of work into it. Yourself included, even if you just put names and information into a computer.

 

On Saturday morning you decided to actually go and see some of the sights that Paris offered. You were on your way out when you remembered what Diana said three days ago. Over the span of these three days you managed to realize that you may have a tiny crush on her. So you pulled up your cell phone and stared on the contact information, thumb moving around the dial button. 

 

"Nope" you thought to yourself, locked the screen and went out of the door. As soon as you locked the door, you changed your mind and typed a message.

 

Hi Diana, it's Y/N. I've considered your offer and I could genuinely use some tour-guide. Are you still up to it? 

 

Being a nervous mess, you didn't even wait for an answer, you just walked right to the Louvre, wanting to start your tour at a familiar place. You heard buzzing on your way there, so you took the phone and read the message.

 

Hi, of course, I'll meet you at Louvre in 30 minutes ;) - D.

 

I'll be there :) 

 

You had almost 15 minutes to spare when you got there, so you tried to remember everything you wanted to see in here. Only few minutes passed before you saw Diana getting out of her car.

 

"Hi," she said first and you waved, "are you ready for a beautiful day in Paris?"

 

"Yes, can't wait." you smiled.

 

"So, do you have any sights you want to see first?"

 

"Well, I was thinking Eiffel Tower, of course, Notre Dame, The Arc de Triomphe and umm maybe a walk down the Champs Elysée" you answered with excitement.

 

"Okay, we could actually start with Champs Elysée to the Arc de Triomphe, then we can decide what to do next."

 

"Sounds good." and with that the both of you began to walk. 

 

On your way through the park Diana suggested a coffee break as soon as you'll reach The Arc and you agreed. The walk from Louvre to The Arc took a while, almost an hour but you didn't care. You were walking with a woman you liked through the streets of Paris. No such thing as sore feet could stop you. 

You and Diana were talking about past travels throughout the walk. You couldn't help yourself and stared at Diana once in a while. But who could blame you when Diana told every story with such passion. When she noticed you staring, you immediately turned you head and tried to hide a blush. Diana didn't say anything, she just grinned.

 

After you were done admiring the Arc, the two of you went to a nearest restaurant for the coffee break. You were sipping your coffee when she asked, "So, Y/N, any significant others in your life?"

 

"What, no no, I'm single right now." you answered. Diana just hummed her answer and pivoted the conversation to an entirely different direction. 

 

After the coffee break you two decided to go to the Eiffel Tower. You'd never imagined that there was so many people waiting in lines to get to the top. So instead of using the elevator you used the stairs, which seemed like a good idea in the beginning but halfway through? Not so much. 

 

"How come you're not out of breath Diana, that's impossible." you managed to say in between deep breaths. Diana just laughed. 

 

"You know, it's not funny," you added and muttered to yourself, "I should exercise more."

 

After you reached the second floor, you two took the elevator up.

 

When you thought that walking through the streets of Paris was everything you could wish for in this city, you were wrong. The view from the top of the Eiffel tower was spectacular. You loved everything about it.

 

"Oh my God, Diana look, it's so tiny!" you shrieked out of excitement when you saw Louvre from up here.

 

Diana laughed, she couldn't do anything but admire your excitement of seeing Paris from this viewpoint.

 

After you got enough of the view and took a big amount of pictures, including your selfie with Diana, which she agreed on, you went back down and then made your way to Notre Dame and then you talked and laughed your way back to Louvre. 

 

"I had so much fun today. You were right, Paris is marvelous." you said with a big smile on your face.

 

"It really is." Diana replied and stopped in front of her car. 

 

"Thank you so much, Diana, you were a lovely tour-guide," you said and looked her in the eyes, then you swiftly turn your gaze at your feet.

 

"You're welcome," she said, smiling, and took your hand "I'm glad I could help."

 

You beamed, her hand still holding your hand. You looked back to her eyes and couldn't look away anymore, so you took all the courage you had and asked, "I- umm, can I ask you a question?"

 

"Of course." 

 

"Would you like to grab a coffee sometime?" you said quickly, "or maybe go to dinner? With me?" you continued. 

 

"I'd love to." Diana answered and couldn't help but chuckle when she saw the grin forming on your face. 

 

Few days after you were enjoying your date with Diana in a small cafe, thinking about how you left London with a need of a change, to do something for you and also with your life. You felt that moving to Paris would be a fresh start. You were right. Your new life has just began. With Diana by your side.


End file.
